


a glitch's swan song

by bladeCleaner



Series: End Notes from Ur [3]
Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, sighs, uutiif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the very last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a glitch's swan song

**Author's Note:**

> Uutiif; on the last day.  
> I still believe we're all there jumping together.

 

we cried here.

we told ourselves we wouldn’t.

told ourselves we wouldn’t sink to our knees

on cold rock and break down completely into watery gasps

the blazing sunlight glinting on our tears.

entangled, we collapsed

above the world’s surface, marvelling at the colours,

the endless blue. we were so close to the sun

and yet so cold. we went up to all the doors,

dotted across hyperspace, looking for the answer to:

how can we make ur stay?

instead, we heard:

look at all this infinite beauty;

remember? we hugged by the lanterns in

balzare and kloro, bounced in haoma,

ice skated by nottis

felt the river water lap our feet in the shivering isles.

when we all go, will it be loud?

will it echo across the soft stars?

will we be here with everyone, staring up

into the velvet space,

recounting parties and feats, laughing?

will the sky crack with heartbreak

seeing us all, so sad and happy to have belonged together?

love is everywhere here.

this is the last door, my friends.

hold on tight.

giants,

take us home.


End file.
